


The Soccer Field Is Dangerous

by Poke_A_Mon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Complete, F/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_A_Mon/pseuds/Poke_A_Mon
Summary: Minho and Mina are the schools best male and female soccer players but they hate each other with a passion.What happens when the school poses a challenge because of their incessant fighting?
Relationships: shinee - Relationship





	The Soccer Field Is Dangerous

It started off just like any other day, waking up and getting ready for school. I open my bedroom window to soak up some Vitamin D and breath in some fresh air. 

“Good Morning Mina”. Ugh and my day had to be ruined so early. 

I scowl at my ex-best friend and lifelong neighbour Choi Minho. Quickly munching down on a piece of toast I kiss my mother goodbye and make my way to school; my own personal heaven and hell. 

Strange you may think, wouldn’t it be one or the other. At school I have my four best friends and our group called SILKs, I also have my soccer club and English class. What I hate most about school is Choi Minho and all his arrogant sex appeal, oh and his group who dubbed themselves SHINee. Seriously what kind of feminine bedazzling name is that? Point is he is the Captain of the male soccer team and I the Captain of the female soccer team; both successful and talented teams. This naturally makes us dislike each other mostly because of our competitive nature and other reasons known to only Minho and I. 

See when we were very young Minho and I had been playing soccer together when I confessed to him. As most kids do thoughtlessly at that age. Let’s just say he rejected me in such a crude way for a child and said I would never amount to anything and my soccer skills sucked. Me being me, I kicked him in his painful area ranted about how I am better than him and he is a weakling for being rude to girls. I ran home and never wanted to have anything to do with him ever again. For the most part I have until he comes over and annoys me. I have hated him ever since; I refuse to acknowledge anyone who insults me and tells what I can and can’t do (besides my parents obviously).

Our groups can only guess at what makes us despise each other. It’s quite interesting how our dislike has escalated over the years, to the point that we have had several warnings from the principal and teachers telling us to end this feud.

What started out as harmless pranks and yelling turned into all-out war at school and the soccer field. In some ways we are both just as stubborn as each other. None of that is relevant at this point in time as I walk through the gates of my conflicted mind. 

“Mina” I hear a shout pulling me out of my thoughts. 

“Sup sluts” I shout back hugging my girlies we all laugh together.

“Minho” I hear a shout behind us as I flinch hearing my least favourite name. 

“Calm down Mina he hasn’t even spoken to you today” I pout and look down. 

“He said ‘Good Morning’ through the window” I receive a punch on the arm rubbing it tenderly.

“Gosh, you are over-reacting, he said ‘Good Morning’ not ‘Marry Me’ or ‘Die Bitch’ calm your farm and ignore him” says Chaerin.

“Let’s go before another argument ensues” says the ever caring maknae of my group Minji.

“Fine” I grumble already in a bad mood.

It lifts as I walk into 1st period and see my HOT English teacher, Mr. Park Junsu the epitome of male goodness. My day continued to get better until my usual let down that is lunch. The SILKs meet up at our usual table in our massive cafeteria. Even though we have all this space SHINee are still determined to sit near us.

“So Mina how was English with Mr. Park?” asks Bom poking me in the ribs speaking rather loudly. I go bright red and lightly punch her in the arm with a finger over my lips signalling for her to shush. 

“What didn’t he propose today, aw babe don’t worry it’ll work out” she giggles monstrously as with everyone else creating a small scene.

“What’s this I hear about Mr. Park proposing?” says Mr. Spoil-a-lot Minho wrapping his arm around my shoulders and sitting next to me.

“Piss off douche bag” I retort throwing his arm off me. 

“No need to be so hostile, I asked a simple question” he pouts.

“I wouldn’t have to be if you would leave me alone” I groan trying to control my temper.

“Sweetheart I was put on this earth to annoy you. Let me do gods work” he presses his hands together in a mock prayer.

“LEAVE ME ALONE” I shout standing up and grabbing my things.

“Here we go again” I hear Dara say as I hastily exit the cafeteria.

I race to the rooftop, my usual place to hide when I’m upset with Minho. I’m pretty sure the steps have stomp marks from the amount of times I’ve come up here, especially recently. I think I’m becoming more sensitive as I age. It’s my final year of high school I should be more mature and not let that creep bug me so much.

Finally the bell rings for class and I join my friends. The last few hours of school passed in a flash with my mind elsewhere trying to find a solution to my Minho problem. I awaken from my thoughts to Chaerin nudging me. I look to her.

“School’s over, time for home” she says gently.

“Really” I reply checking my watch.

“Are we going to practise today?” Bom queries.

“Nah, I’m not in the mood. Let’s rest” I announce.

“Mina not in the mood for soccer practice. What’s bothering you?” Dara states.

“Nothing, I just don’t feel like it today?” she flashes me a sceptical look but accepts my response.

“C’mon” I pack my bag and exit the building.

I’m just about escape the confines of school until I hear a deep bothersome voice address me.  
“Mina. Where do you think you’re going? No soccer today? You need all the practice you can get to match me” Minho speaks rather confidently.

“Piss off, I’m not in the mood for you today. Who needs practice when I can kick your ass any time” I return in the same manner.

“Psh not likely. You’re a girl nothing but a weakling” he states. His and my friends groan.

“Bring it on frog. Wanna make a bet?” I suggest.

“Yes, You win I’ll leave you alone and if I win you cannot leave my side until graduation”

“Deal but no complaining when you lose” I shake his hand. 

Once we reach the soccer field everyone changes into their sports gear and warms up for the impending battle of the sexes. I know my friends want to prove themselves capable but mostly I think they’re here to show support.

“First team to score 10 points wins” I announce.

“Ready, GO” he shouts and the game begins. 

40 minutes later both of us are tied with 5 points each. Onew and Bom drop out complaining how they are tired and are going home. 20 minutes later and the score being 7-6 girls in the lead, Dara and Jonghyun pull out. 10 minutes after that the score remained the same whilst Kibum, Chaerin, Taemin and Minji call it quits. Minho and I continued to play. Our stubbornness never faltering as the scores slowly rise.

Sometime later I start to feel exhaustion slowly work its way into my muscles to go with my mental exhaustion from having a long day. The sun has already set and our technique is starting to get sloppy. We continue with the game when I make to take the ball when Minho trips me. I get up from my fall and flash him a deathly glare.

“You did that on purpose” I shout.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be such a klutz” he shouts back.

“Maybe you should stop cheating” I accuse.

We go back and forth with arguments and ugly verbal jabs until we both run out of horrible things to say and we stare at each other. I haven’t been this close to him since this whole rivalry began. He laughs softly, I barely hear him.

“Why do we fight?” he questions a serious expression crossing his face.

“Because you’re an idiot” I state as a matter-of-fact.

“I guess so” he says simply. I stare at him in shock. Is he finally admitting he was wrong?

He gives me another strange look and before I have time to react he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me into a heated and sloppy kiss. I try to push a way but he pulls me closer with his other hand wrapped tightly around my waist. Unable to move from his embrace I begin to groan in displeasure. He smiles and forces his tongue into my mouth. I will admit this feels kind of good. I’ve never been kissed this way before so dominantly. Deciding to relent to the pleasure I’m currently feeling and return the kiss just as fervently. 

We break from the kiss to fill our lungs with much needed air. I begin to say something when I’m stopped by the hungry look in his eyes. A wave of fear and arousal course through my body; for some strange reason I cannot bring myself to argue with him. I let my brain have the rest of the night off and I kiss him feeling that wave wash over me, breathing in his strong scent of sweat and musk. I entwine my fingers through his dark damp hair. His lips and tongue taste like sickly sweet honey. I hadn’t intended to do much more than kiss him, hell I didn’t have any plans on kissing him at all; but when his lips reached a special spot between my jaw and ear I couldn’t help but release a small moan.

I sneakily move my hands under his jersey and feel his warm and well-toned abs. Unable to get enough I drag my fingers down from his chest to the waist band of his shorts, craving the feeling of his skin as he nuzzles my neck. The sensations sending my nerve endings a flame and my body out of control.

“I want your clothes gone” he orders next to my ear, his voice lower than I’ve ever heard it resounding against me, driving my closer to the edge of insanity.

“I can’t, not here, someone might see” I reply using the last bit of rationality.

“Trust me, no one will see” he reassures. I look around the empty field and see no one in sight. 

“Fine but you’re clothes are coming off too” I counter.

He smiles and quickly begins undressing himself. I manage to get my shirt off before I’m assisted by him.

“Here let me help” his warm hands snake around my chest and unclasp my bra. I quickly cover myself in embarrassment and he chuckles removing the rest of my clothing. “Don’t cover yourself, you look beautiful” he smiles genuinely. I stare him until I notice his lack of apparel. My eyes bug out at seeing his large cock half erect. I blush furiously. 

Without further notice he trails his fingertips down my legs leaving tingling sensations in his wake. His hands roamed my figure as I was driven to the brink of beyond caring of being naked in a public place. Minho quickly picks me up and places me on the cold grass. I shiver and my nipples go hard as he spreads my legs apart and settles himself between them. He kisses me passionately but with less teeth and tongue. This kiss is more affectionate than heat of the moment. Though what we are doing certainly is.

Minho begins to make passionate and furious love to me as we challenge and encourage each other. When we are through and I have felt the greatest high of my life; he dresses me gently and we lay there trying to catch our breaths.

“What happens now?” I ask worriedly.

“I say we call it a tie” he smirks and I hit him on the chest.

“I’m serious”

“Ok, okay… Mina will you be my girlfriend?” I lean up and stare at him intently shocked.

“Don’t you want to be my girlfriend?” he asks fear briefly flickering across his face.

“I’ve never thought about it honestly. We have spent so many years hating each other, would it be right?” I wonder aloud.

“Correction YOU have spent many years hating me. I have spent so many years trying to get you to love me. Ever since that day I rejected you as a child I regretted it and I have tried to make up for it. When you wouldn’t accept my apologies I did everything I could think of to make sure I was in your life; it just happened to be negatively. Please accept me?”

“Fine but I’m warning you, you better make it up to me” I jest pecking him on the lips.

He smiles greatly and rolls us around the grass kissing me all over my face. We finally get up and grab our belongings; he takes my hand and we walk home. I have a feeling that life is going get more interesting especially tomorrow when everyone finds out.


End file.
